


Delicate Elastics

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne doesn't get why Andrea loves to wear fancy lingerie, until she sees her in something that blows her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Elastics

**Author's Note:**

> The bodysuit in the story is this one:   
> http://shop.lafilledo.com/product/better-puppy-heart-body/

Michonne didn't get why Andrea was so hung up on lingerie. Granted, she was sure that Andrea didn't get some of the things she liked, like swords and sci-fi novels written by anyone other than White men. But those things had concrete value. Lingerie seemed useless. You couldn't see it, and when you did, it ended up tossed to the floor sooner than later. 

It was ever stranger because Andrea was so frugal with everything else. Their apartment was furnished by furniture and objects from the Goodwill, Salvation Army, and suburban garage sales. Michonne had to stop Andrea from bringing home stuff she found on the curb. The kitchen table had been a wonderful find, but the floral armchair had been too suspect. Andrea had tried to fight her on it, but Michonne shut her down with one word, “bedbugs.” Even the sharp looking clothes she wore to court were purchased only if they were on sale. Michonne had seen her eat nothing but rice, beans, and cheap frozen vegetables for a month so she could afford to get a Agent Provocateur bra and panty set. It was a nice set, granted, and Michonne had enjoyed seeing the blonde model it for her. Still, it seemed foolish to spend so much money on hidden things.

Andrea had tried explaining it to her, telling her that the garments made her feel good and powerful, and that was reason enough for her. Michonne just couldn't wrap her mind around it. 

A mesh and elastic bodysuit changed that.

One evening, Michonne had been chopping up vegetables for soup when Andrea burst into the kitchen, brandishing a package and hopping up and down.

“It's here! It's here! It's here!” Her ponytail was swinging and bouncing along with the rest of her, making her look like a little kid.

“Lemme guess, more lingerie?” Michonne gave her a sly, slightly mocking grin. Poking fun at her was a right she reserved as her girlfriend.

“Yes, and I will not apologize for it.” Andrea wiggled her shoulders, too happy with the package to care about being teased. “And just so you know, it was all on sale, so that's my excuse. Now I'm gonna go try it on, and you are not invited.” She stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and scurried into their bedroom, leaving Michonne rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to the carrot she was dicing. 

She slid the vegetables off of the cutting board into the pot, and stirred them into the roiling broth. Once it was back up to a boil, she turned down the heat to a low simmer and covered the pot with its lid. 

“Babe, you have got to see this!” Andrea called out from the bedroom. Michonne placed the knife and the cutting board in the sink, and washed off her hands. Drying them on her jeans, she ambled to the bedroom. 

“Alright, what kind of crazy get up did you buy this time?” She soon regretted those words when she saw what Andrea was wearing. It was a bodysuit made of see through black mesh. It had a diamond pattern stitched on it, with each crisscross dotted with an embroidered heart. It was trimmed with beige and light blue elastic, cut high on the legs. 

A lot of the stuff Andrea got looked like it was designed to restrain the body, but this one didn't. It didn't hide the soft curves of Andrea's body. Instead it gently hugged them, showing them off. There were no underwires, no boning that shaped her flesh into a different configuration. Her breasts hung down naturally, gently straining against the mesh. The small love handles on her back poked out from the cuts down the side. Michonne stood in the bedroom doorway, stunned by the effect. 

“What do you think? It's kinda different.” Andrea covered her belly with her arms. She had a bit of pudge there, which no amount of crunches or sit ups got rid of. Michonne was thankful for that. She thought it was the cutest thing, even if Andrea didn't.

“It's gorgeous on you.” Michonne stepped closer, admiring her girlfriend. “It shows off everything, even though it's technically covered up.”

“Thanks.” Andrea looked down at herself. “It's not like what I usually like to get, but I thought it was nice, and I felt like trying something different.” Michonne reached out and placed her hands on Andrea's hips. The mesh was sleek under her hands. “So you like it?”

Michonne nodded, still poring over the details of how it looked on Andrea.

“That's good. I know you think this kind of stuff is a silly-”

“Babe,” She cupped Andrea's face, turning it back up to face her, “I just like teasing you. If it makes you happy, it's not silly.”

Andrea leaned in and kissed her, pressing herself against the other woman. She wrapped her arms around her resting her hands on the small of her back as her lips glided over Michonne's. When Andrea's tongue slipped past her full lips she tasted the vanilla flavor of Michonne's lipgloss. 

“D'you wanna take this off of me?” The blonde whispered before going in for another kiss. 

“What about dinner?” Michonne giggled as Andrea's hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. 

“It can wait.” 

Michonne peeked over the other woman's shoulder, trying to figure out how to get her out of the bodysuit. There were two snaps, one at the neck, and one in the middle of the back. She undid them, and Andrea slipped out of it. 

“I know you like that fancy stuff, but this is how I like you.” Michonne grabbed Andrea under her buttocks and lifted her up before plopping her down on the bed. 

Andrea rolled her eyes, scooting back on the bed to leave room for her girlfriend. “You're the silly one.”

“Why?” Michonne tossed her shirt and bra off, then pushed down her jeans and underwear. She crawled onto the bed and over Andrea's prone body. 

The blonde shrugged, and brought the other woman down on top of her. The shared feeling of skin on skin made them both melt into total arousal.

“I'm not silly for enjoying you naked, you weirdo.”Michonne kissed down Andrea's neck to her collarbones. “You're beautiful.” Her hands found and squeezed the blonde's breasts as she made her way down towards them, her dreadlocks brushing against Andrea's skin. 

Andrea made a disapproving noise. “I'm kinda flabby. You're lucky, you're skinny and strong and look good no matter what.” She yelped as Michonne bit her nipple. 

“Don't you dare talk down about yourself like that. Yeah, you have a little flab. And it,” she licked the nipple she'd just bit, “is,” she kissed her way down to Andrea's belly, nuzzling it's softness, “fab.” Michonne slid down in between Andrea's thighs and lavished them with kisses. Her dark eyes looked up at her lover. Andrea was watching her through half-closed eyes, her chest rising with each breath. 

“You've got a perfect body, anyone who told you differently is an asshole.” Michonne dipped down and laid a kiss on Andrea's cunt before spreading her legs further apart.

“What if it's society that's telling me my body's no good.” Andrea's voice was breathy in between gasps. 

“C'mon, we both know society can go fuck itself.” Andrea giggled at that, but it turned into a gasp as Michonne's tongue slipped in between her labia. Her hands held onto her lover's dreadlocks as she licked slow licks across her clit. When Michonne laid her mouth over and began to suck as well as lick, Andrea's thighs trembled. It was like she was nothing but wobbly, sensitive flesh when Michonne touched her. 

“Use your fingers too, oh god,” Andrea's head fell back, her eyes closed so that all she could focus on was the sensation of Michonne's mouth and tongue, followed by two fingers slowly sliding into her, then curling up and down. 

“Fuck! Oh my god, fuck me.” The blonde tried to keep herself from getting too loud, but the pleasure was overwhelming. A small wave of tension, then release crested within her, but that was just the beginning. Michonne kept going until Andrea bucked underneath her and pushed her head away, her cunt twitching and contracting around her fingers. The sounds coming from the blonde sounded like whimpers crossed with high-pitched gasps.

Michonne grinned, licking the taste of Andrea's cum off of her lips. “You have the cutest orgasms.”

The other woman laughed, still dazed. “I didn't know an orgasm could be cute.” 

“Well you learn something new every day.” She crawled up the bed and laid next to Andrea, her hand stroking her belly. 

“What about you?” Andrea stroked the space between her breasts. Her skin was slightly darker right underneath them. There were quite a few spots on her body where there were shifts in pigmentation like that. Andrea knew every one by heart. 

“Let me look at you for a minute.” Michonne gazed appreciatively over Andrea's naked body. It wasn't some flawless expanse of skin. It was dimpled with cellulite, striped with faded stretch marks in some spots, and she could not love it more. 

Andrea smiled as how loving her girlfriend's gaze was. The knowledge that this woman, who was described by everyone who ever met her as “flawless” and “extraordinarily beautiful,” thought so highly of her made her happy. 

“C'mon, it's my turn to make you cum.” Andrea wiggled closer so she could kiss Michonne's breasts. “I need to return the favor.” Her tongue circled warm, wet trails around her lover's delicate brown nipples, making them stiff and perked. Michonne sighed, running her fingers over Andrea's arms.

“Use your fingers.” She whispered to the blonde.

Still mouthing at her breasts, Andrea's hand slid between Michonne's thighs, and began stroking her clit. She moved the palm of her hand up and down against it, pressing up against it as she did. Andrea's tongue flicked against Michonne's nipples as she moved her hand faster, the wetness from Michonne's cunt spreading over it. 

“Just like that.” Michonne moved against Andrea's hand, her arms wrapped around her and holding her close. A slow tensing began inside of her, making her legs go stiff and shaky. Andrea worked her clit through it, until she heard the other woman let out a wailing cry that might have been her name. 

The both of them curled up lazily, concerned only with the joy of being in bed with each other. That is, until their stomachs started to growl. Andrea pulled on the long floral dressing gown Michonne had gotten her for Christmas, and went to the kitchen. She came back carrying two bowls of soup. 

“I'm glad you still wear that thing.” Michonne murmured. She'd found it at a consignment shop in Buckhead, for a fraction of what the original asking price had been. 

“Are you kidding me?” Andrea placed the bowls down on the night table and flounced, making the voluminous sleeves flutter. “It's my favorite.” 

They ate in bed, sitting side by side. Michonne figured she'd have to start saving up for some lingerie for the blonde's birthday. Preferably something see-through and black. Maybe with ruffles.


End file.
